


Filling in the Gaps - Kangeroo

by Thefishoutofwater



Series: Filling in the Gaps [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishoutofwater/pseuds/Thefishoutofwater
Summary: Meeting someone new and building a relationship together means taking time to get to know each others friends and each others history.Jo finds out more about Alex's start in his specialty.





	Filling in the Gaps - Kangeroo

Meredith can see Wilson skulking in the kitchen and can’t help but feel exasperated. The younger woman is perched at the kitchen island with her books spread in front of her and a bottle of beer in her hand. At first glance she is doing a reasonable job of looking uninterested as her boyfriend’s friends (and her bosses) gather in the living room. A second glance shows little in the way of medical studying happening as she takes advantage of her vantage point to watch the group gathering on the still pristine sofa.

  
Meredith shakes her head slightly and looks away. It’s frustrating watching the other woman sulk in the kitchen. If it were Zola hiding away from guests whilst throwing such longing looks in their direction she can imagine Derek now, ‘get up, get involved Zo’ but here is a grown woman unable to do the same thing.  
Derek a semi reluctant attendee at this gathering sees where his wife is looking and quirks a smile in her direction,

  
“Do you even think she knew we were coming?”

  
“I’d say unlikely. It’s…”

  
Derek is quick to cut her off. Meredith is not always as considered as she could be when it comes to Wilson. It doesn’t surprise him. New people are not really her thing and this one, slowing softening Karev’s sharper edges whilst sitting in Meredith’s mom’s kitchen is not making it through her usual walls as quickly as he’d hoped. They may be a family these days complete with two kids but she will always be invested in her hospital family. Thinking of his own gives Derek pause and he nudges his wife gently distracting her again from her thoughts and surveillance,

  
“Where’s Zola?”

Meredith smiled,

  
“With Cristina.”

  
Sure enough slowly hopping down the old wooden staircase came the little girl holding desperately tightly to the handrail in her right and Cristina’s perfect cardio hand in her left. Tuning into her best friend and daughter Meredith could see, rather than hear the two slowly counting stairs as they made their disjointed jumps down to the foyer. Cristina released the little hand and paused watching the small girl continue to hop into the room.

  
Cristina watched, an affectionate smile on her lips. She tilted her head to her host and gave a wide, dangerous grin,

  
“Great hopping Zo!” she encouraged, “and what are you?”

  
“I’m a kan.. kang…”the little girl stuttered over the word, “I’m a kangaroo,” a pause whilst the adults laughed gently and fondly. She continued, bounding to the centre of the room,

  
“Like Alex.”

  
Jo’s head snapped up in time to watch Alex, Meredith and Cristina exchange a quick three-way glance,

  
“Tell me you didn’t?” he was glaring at Cristina but his tone was resigned, “Tell we you haven’t been using a small child to do your dirty work? Low blow Yang.”  
Meredith laughed as she watched him sweep Zola from her feet and spin her in the air as he addressed the child,

  
“You should know not to listen to Cristina little Shepherd. She,” he paused. He really did not want to say lies, “she has been known to exaggerate.”  
The little girl considered him from her resting place against his chest,

  
“So you weren’t a kangaroo?”

  
“No Zola. I was not a kangaroo.”

  
A small frown bothered her forehead as she considered this conflicting information. She had quite liked the idea of Alex all cuddly with a pouch. Jackson interrupted confused about why Meredith was still laughing and Yang still smirking,

  
“What’s the story please people?”

  
In the kitchen Jo was relieved that someone else was on the outside of what was obviously some sort of joke at her boyfriend’s expense. Meredith, it had to be thought Jo dully, took it upon herself to explain.

  
“Oh it’s one of Alex’ first forays into the wonderful world of pedes. He got naked in the NICU!” Jackson and Jo looked even more confused at the explanation and Alex seemed to be shifting uncomfortably.

  
“I saved that kid. I was a paediatric God that day. Healed that kid by holding her – no surgical intervention required.” He placed Zola gently on the floor.  
Jo’s eyes widened as she out the pieces together.

  
“He’s right.” Meredith confirmed, “one kangaroo hold and the kid rallied. When Bailey saw she had him out of his clothes for some skin on skin action,” Cristina snorted, “and there sat Alex all day, and night. Have in pink, half naked kangarooing away!”

  
“I was a God.” Alex made one last, resigned attempt to defend himself.

  
“the NICU was a popular place that day I’ll tell you.” Meredith wasn’t finished, “Don’t think there was a nurse in the hospital who didn’t pop by for a quick look.”

  
“Wasn’t just the nurses.” Alex was rallying.

  
“Oh we know evil one.” Cristina smirked, “We have photos!”

  
Meredith and Cristina eyed each other and collapsed laughing as Zola, Jackson and Derek joined in. Alex reluctantly laughing headed to the kitchen to replenish beers,

  
“What’s the joke?” Jo pouted slightly,

  
“Oh nothing. Nothing really.” Alex considered his girlfriend as they watched their guests laughing in the living room.


End file.
